


Keep quiet

by hiyacaramel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, they fuckin in da woods thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyacaramel/pseuds/hiyacaramel
Summary: Based on Dream's video "Minecraft, but it's pitch black", I present to you shameless smut.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Clay | Dream
Comments: 22
Kudos: 550





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a while but damn if they don't give us shameless fanservice sometimes. I was inspired to wordvomit this, chapter two will hopefully be published sometime throughout the week. Also Dream Team if you find this: No you don't ❤ Go away.
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to leave kudos and comments :D

The rough bark of the oak tree scratched George’s back as Dream pressed him up against it while hungrily mashing their lips together. George moaned against Dream’s tongue as a response to the low grunts the blonde was uttering.  
George felt terribly restricted in his clothes, he decided, and he gently pushed Dream away in favour of pulling his shirt off. As soon as his boyfriend registered the sound of fabric, he did the same, until both men impatiently clashed their lips together again.  
Dream’s hand found its way into George’s hair and gently yanked him around to take control of the kiss; George could only whimper in growing arousal. He fumbled around Dream’s crotch to try and undress the man, though the darkness made it difficult. Dream took the task upon himself, and furthermore pulled George’s pants away as well. It was in that moment they heard a familiar voice.

“Guys, where are you? Hello~o?”

The couple had snuck away from Sapnap, hoping he wouldn’t notice. Apparently, he would start to miss them sooner than anticipated. But, his voice sounded far away still; Dream calculated he could get a few more sweet noises out of George before Sapnap would move closer.  
He coated his fingers in saliva and propped George up against the tree, who promptly wrapped a leg around Dream. It gave him easy access to start fingering his hole, carefully pumping in and out the way he knew George liked it. He scissored him with precision and the right amount of aggression that made George a needy, shivering mess.  
“Please, Dream, fuck me...”, George breathed. Dream wished he could see his boyfriend’s flushed face right now, his lustful lidded eyes staring back at him, but his vision allowed for nothing.

“George? ...Dream?”

Sapnap’s voice seemed closer now, and Dream could make out his footsteps on the forest floor about thirty to forty feet away, he estimated. His horny instincts took over though, and just to test it, he curled his fingers inside George.  
The older man yelped at the new stimulation and clung onto Dream.  
Nothing followed from the direction Dream last heard Sapnap, so he mirrored his movements.

“Dream, please…! Nghh, ‘need you so bad-”  
Dream silenced George with a kiss, and the latter’s hands roamed around the muscular body until he gripped his dick to give it a few shaky pumps. George didn’t know what to do other than rile Dream up to finally fuck him. He barely registered the footsteps getting closer.

“Guys, don’t leave me alone!”

Dream hooked George’s other leg around his waist as well and guided his hips down to meet Dream’s dick. George wiggled his ass impatiently against the friction, whimpering again, although it was Dream who had complete control over their position.  
He decided to have mercy though, and slipped into George’s tight heat. The brunette uttered a short gasp between his teeth as his grip on Dream’s back tightened.

Dream knew exactly what George would be doing to him; he wouldn’t admit it, but he actually really liked it, so he began thrusting up into the younger man.

George threw his head back as he finally received the pleasure of Dream pounding into him, and his fingernails dug into the muscular back. Dream offered him a hiss, mixed with some low moans matching the rhythm he was moving in. This was exactly what he was waiting for.

Eventually, Dream angled himself to be thrusting right into George’s prostate and suck on his neck aggressively enough to leave marks. They were lucky the marks wouldn’t be visible; not right away, at least.  
The overwhelming stimulation made George drag his fingernails across Dream’s back, deep enough to draw blood.

Dream shivered and moaned against George’s neck until he moved his head to let their tongues messily battle again; if he couldn’t see George, he wanted to feel him, taste him, hear him.  
.  
.  
.  
Sapnap made several mental notes as he rested on the forest floor against a steep hill. For one, George could moan at a super high pitch. Secondly, shit, his best friends were definitely fucking. Lastly, he was getting hard from this.

A stretched-out moan from George ripped through the forest, Sapnap figured he must’ve cum, and Dream tried to shush him, saying “What if Sapnap heard?!”  
Said man was conflicted on whether to reply ‘I did hear it, dumbass’ or keep his mouth shut. After all, he found himself wishing to join them—his dick did, at least. He figured there must be a reason they snuck off without telling him. Would they feel uncomfortable having sex with him, too? It had been a while since he got his dick wet, so Sapnap was left yearning.


	2. Chapter 2

Sapnap decided to abandon his doubts and skipped the short distance over to where George’s scream had come from.  
He lit a torch in his hand confidently as ever, handling fire was the most natural thing for him after all, and walked up to his two best friends until their features were just barely visible in the dim light.

They were both lowered on the muddy forest ground now, George panting into his collar, while Dream was staring right at Sapnap. He had hardly registered the footsteps coming closer, and now Sapnap had found them.

“Found you”, Sapnap stated the obvious with a slightly sarcastic pout.

George flinched at the sound of Sapnap’s voice and quickly shuffled his shirt from the dirty forest floor to press it against his chest as if that would hide anything. “It’s not what it looks like!”, he blurted out.

Sapnap raised a brow in exaggerated skepticism. He would’ve liked to see George talk his way out of this one, but Dream intervened.

“Unless you want it to be what it looks like?”

Sapnap smirked in interest and Dream needn’t see any more before he turned on his knees towards Sapnap to make quick work of his belt and pull out his hardening cock.

He gripped around the base carefully and let his tongue collect the precum and smear his drool over the shaft. The sloppy, obscene noises almost made Sapnap hornier than the sight itself, though nothing would top the soft glimmering of the torch’s light reflection in Dream’s lustful green eyes.

Then, the blonde pulled away to look at George. 

“C’mon, give Sappy a little treat.”

George’s face heated up and he avoided looking back at Dream, seemingly to ponder his options, but finally gave a resigned huff, put his shirt away and crawled forward to be just inches away from Sapnap’s wet cock.  
Sapnap placed his one free hand on George’s head as if to encourage him.

The brunette kept his brows furrowed in uncertainty, but he couldn’t deny the striking member before him was a pretty sight. Not too long, but rather thick—the opposite of Dream—with curly pubes creeping up the throbbing base, not to mention the streaks of Dream’s drying saliva. George found himself blushing further when he noticed he had just been staring at Sapnap’s cock with his mouth hanging open a little.

No going back, George concluded and took the head into his mouth, experimentally swirling his tongue around to get some satisfied groans out of Sapnap.  
It gave him the courage to take him deeper, pressing his tongue along the underside, and Sapnap responded with some open-mouthed pants.

George went as far as his gag reflex would allow, and thus quickly pulled back.

“Good boy”, Sapnap mumbled.  
“Keep going”, Dream motivated George at the same time with a lustful smile.

The praise made George feel warm in his chest, so with newfound determination, he took Sapnap again, this time bobbing his head to cover the area he could reach.  
Towards the base, however, Dream shuffled over to place kisses and kitten licks.

Sapnap didn’t hold his moans back now, it was hard deciding between shutting his eyes to focus on his best friends’ tongues or continuing to look down at them, occasionally meeting their eyes even.  
His moans quickened when Dream started fondling his ballsack as well, the pleasure pooled in his stomach until he exploded in George’s mouth, only quick enough to yank him by the hair to get a little bit of cum spread over his lips.

Sapnap had never seen Dream kiss George faster (not that he had seen them kiss at all before today) and battle his tongue for Sapnap’s cum, which left George whimpering and gripping onto Dream again.

Once they parted, Dream stood up to be on Sapnap’s level.

Sapnap was still out of breath from his orgasm, but Dream’s sweaty pecs could rile him up again.  
“That was hot”, the Texan commented.

Dream’s answer almost made Sapnap drop his torch. He moved closer to hover over Sapnap’s lips and grab the hem of his shirt clearly intending to pull it off.

“It doesn’t have to be over. The night is still young.”

George rolled his eyes—it was pitch black at any time of the day, he wanted to say, that was literally how they coded it.

Until he, and Sapnap as well, realized what Dream was implying.

They weren’t stopping anytime soon.

Sapnap and George knew of Dream’s stamina, they had accompanied the blonde jock speedrunning many times. They exchanged a knowing glance, and full of afresh enthusiasm, Sapnap ripped his clothes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it c:  
> Follow me on Instagram @caramelcursed for sneak peeks, updates on hiatus times and so on, as well as art! And just me being a horny fuck in general.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, and feel free to check out my other works! <3


End file.
